A machine of that type is previously known from the applicant's PCT-application WO02/062524, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Yet another such machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,032. That machine comprises a planet disk, which is rotatably supported and driven by a drive motor, and which carries at least one screeding disk, that is operatively connected to the drive motor and defines a screeding plane. A belt is arranged to run over a belt sheave connected to the screeding disk and over a belt connected to the drive motor. A rotatable connection between the belt sheave of the screeding disk and the planet disk is provided by respective bearings, which are attached to an upper and lower plate forming the planet disk, respectively. An axle runs through the plates, extending below the lower plate for connection with the screeding disk and extending above the upper plate to provide another belt sheave.
A screeding machine of the aforementioned type uses several screeding disks which are mounted on specially designed holders comprising roller bearings. Due to heavy loads and vibrations while screeding and due to the dust produced thereby, the holders tend to deteriorate quite rapidly and thus have to be replaced rather frequently. For a user this causes costs both for repair works and for interrupted screeding as well as for spare parts, which are expensive primarily due to low production series.